Pulse oximeter assemblies include sensors that are configured to measure the oxygen saturation of the blood and are of particular importance in emergency medical situations as well as the monitoring of patients with respiratory or cardiac problems. Generally, pulse oximeters operate by directing light, such as in the red and/or infrared wavelength range, from one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) toward the skin and blood vessels. According to one exemplary assembly, two LEDs are provided wherein one LED is configured to emit light in the red wavelength range and the other is configured to emit light in the infrared range. In operation, the pulse oximeter assembly emits light from both LEDs and a photodiode collects the light reflected from the patient's body. Because light in the red wavelength range is absorbed at a different rate than the infrared light, the ratio of oxyhemoglobin and deoxyhemoglobin can be calculated from the respective amounts of reflected light. To reduce potential interference, prior art pulse oximeter sensors are generally configured to be worn on intrusive portions of the body such as fingers or ear lobes.
Increasingly, pulse oximeter sensors are wearable and capable of continuous, wireless, and remote monitoring patients. In order to be less intrusive, pulse oximeters have been designed to be disposed on the forehead or chest region of the patient's body, among other location. However, prior art body-worn sensors are generally either single use or single patient use only or require a disinfecting process prior to subsequent use. Disposing of pulse oximeter sensors is costly and a waste of resources while disinfecting the sensors is also costly, a waste of resources, particularly in terms of collection and redistribution of sensors, and still susceptible to an increased risk of spreading contaminants such as bacteria and pathogens that could lead to the outbreak of disease.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wearable pulse oximeter sensor that is capable of reuse while not requiring disinfecting thereby providing for more convenient and less costly means for sensing blood parameters, as well as reduced risk of spreading disease.
It will be appreciated that for purposes of clarity and where deemed appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated in the figures to indicate corresponding features.